Sensor technology is becoming ubiquitous in an increasing array of services and applications. For example, biometric sensors can help a user to measure, monitor, track, and improve the user's health. Similarly, environmental sensors are used to monitor and generate weather data and other sensed characteristics of an environment. At the same time, improvements in communication technologies enable service providers to interconnect these sensors to provide even more sophisticated services. One area of development has been sensor-based identity verification. However, service providers face significant technical challenges to characterizing and ensuring the reliability, trustworthiness, integrity etc. of the data collected from these sensors, particularly when the resulting sensor data are used to support services such as identity verification and other identity-related services (e.g., electronic notarization services, electronic signature services, etc.).
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for multi-factor user identity verification that leverages sensor data arising from multiple sensor sources.